


It can still be magical

by 31SecondsAlone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, Jock Niall, M/M, Nerd Zayn, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/31SecondsAlone/pseuds/31SecondsAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When meeting your soulmate, your heart lights up, literally. Therefore, meeting your "one and only" is easier for everyone. But it also lost its magic. That's what Niall and Zayn thought. But that didn't change the fact that they were total opposites: Niall the jock, Zayn the nerd.                                                                                                          But the fact that they were total opposites didn't change that their hearts lighted up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It can still be magical

**Author's Note:**

> So, ummm... Hi, I'm new and this is my first uh... Thing I write here. English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistake. I hope you like this. It's my attempt at giving the world what it needs (Jock!Niall and Nerd!Zayn).   
> Also, this is based on a tumblr post. Here is the link, I think: http://justzialling.tumblr.com/post/76410880397/zakuro-san-satinhands-plankt0n

You could say Niall and Zayn were pretty much opposites. 

Niall was the school jock, and jerk. Almost the complete stereotype, except he actually had good grades. Well, he needed them to be on the football team, actually. So he was not dumb. Maybe just ignorant, because beating people up wasn't too much of a smart thing. 

Meanwhile, Zayn was the school nerd. The thick-rimmed glasses he wore everyday (he hated contacts). Highest grades out of his generation.

It wasn't like they cared a lot about their differences, tough. After all, both of them had way more important things to think about. 

The soulmate thing, for example. 

It should be easy for both of them. For everyone, actually. After all, you could see it, like a giant sign on lights. When meeting your soulmate, your heart lights up, literally. 

None of them had seen it yet. But they still had enough time, even if it was said that when you're in high school is very common to have already met your soulmate. But it wasn't that much of a problem. Niall didn't care that all the cheerleaders and the few guys he had sleep with weren't meant for him. And Zayn knew it was a bit logical that his heart hadn't lighted up yet. He wasn't too much of a social person, so he had a good reason. Someday he would open up and find it. It was impossible to live without meeting your soulmate, right?

They didn't need to worry about it then.   
_________________________________________________________________________

"Today, it lighted up."

Niall did care a bit about Liam finding his "one and only" or however you wanted to call it. After all, he was his best friend, and he wasn't enough of a douchebag to be careless about something that could make Liam so happy. But he didn't quite know what to say, so he went for the easiest (and typical). 

"Really?"

"Yes"

He thought of asking who it was, but he knew he didn't had to, Liam was so excited about it he was going to say it, even if it was nobody cared about it. 

"Her name is Danielle, we had to sit together in chemistry class and when I asked her for help with something, then it happened."

"Oh" 

Niall didn't get it at all. He wasn't one of doing long and romantic relationships, but still, Wasn't it supposed to be something in which you got to know each other or something like that?

"So you two are together now?"

"Yes. I'm so happy, I've always wanted this to happen, but since Harry and Louis happened, I started to grew a little bit inpatient with it."

Once in a class, Niall remembered, someone said that it was very common to meet your soulmate while in high school, and it turned out to be true. At least half of the school was filled with couples that were together and already planned to last forever (many times after an hour or less of meeting), and not because of common interests, not because of nice personalities, no. They were together just because of two lighten chests. 

For someone like Niall, maybe it was a bit cheesy, but he couldn't help it. That way of "falling opinion love" was way easier for everyone.

But, it also had lost its magic.

Despite being different opposites, Zayn had thought about that too.   
_________________________________________________________________________

It was the same everyday. 

The fact that you could see who was meant for you by looking at his/her chest and yours didn't stopped all the high school cliches. 

Except sometimes, like Harry, the cute boy that giggled and wore flower crowns everyday and Louis, the punk pierced guy with tattoos all over his body and dyed red hair. That was really beautiful actually, but it wasn't the point. 

The point was, the fact that Niall and Zayn had the same opinion about the lighten hearts didn't mean they had a good relationship. Niall was a jock, Zayn was a nerd and the school was typical. That was the point. 

And Zayn had to tutor Niall every Friday afternoon, the time an athlete wouldn't want to spend in a library trying to understand some boring and useless concepts. 

Basically, after tutoring Niall, Zayn was screwed.   
_________________________________________________________________________

"So, umm, I think that's everything and you understood, well, bye"

After the tutoring session, Zayn did what he always did: run away from Niall. But it was not the first time (and unfortunately for him, probably not the last one either) he did that. So his luck was going to be the same as always. "As always" meaning "bad".

"Sup, nerd"

Yes. As always, he had bad luck. He was smart for something. 

"Ready for another lesson?"

Zayn remember the bruises he had before, the black eye, a bleeding nose once... And he let out a soft whimper at the thought of new ones.

"What the-"

Niall had never saw it before, but he imagined it. Then why was it so hard to believe it?

A light. Zayn's chest. Why couldn't he had been wearing a sweater or a hoodie like he did almost everyday?

"Huh?"

It couldn't be happening, but still, since Zayn was looking at Niall's chest in shock, he decided to face it. And yes, there was also a light. 

Bad day for wearing a tank top. 

"Y-your chest it-"

No. No, no, no. 

"Wait NO. SHIT-"

Now they had another thing in common: their reaction. 

"That means we're-"

They did what humans usually do when something unwanted happens: deny it and act as if it never happened. 

"AW HELL NO!"

The next thing humans usually do: run away from reality. 

They did that too.   
_________________________________________________________________________

How could Zayn be made for Niall, and Niall made for Zayn?

They never felt attracted to each other. If they were going to be together like, forever, Niall would have felt at least a bit of pity or regret while beating Zayn up, right? Besides they had nothing in common, common interests where necessary between soul mates. 

Maybe the last thing was wrong, if they had in mind couples like Louis and Harry. 

They never really liked tutoring sessions, but the next one would be the worst.   
_________________________________________________________________________

"Ummm, hi"

Niall didn't really feel like being a total jerk like usual, he was still too shocked for that. 

"Hi"

"So, we were seeing-"

A light can't change how you think. It just can't. Then why was Niall so curious about Zayn?

"Can I... Do something?"

He didn't wait for Zayn to answer, so he took off his glasses. He needed to, he needed to see his supposed soul mate's eyes. 

Hazel, but they were beautiful. 

"I... Um..."

"We don't have to do it, if you don't want too, I was actually against it."

"What?"

"I have always thought, well, this is corny for someone like me, but being together just because of sign. It's... Unnatural for me. Loses its magic."

"I actually agree with that."

"But I don't want to act as if that never happened. I want... I want to know you."

"I guess I'm okay with that."  
_________________________________________________________________________

Is destiny always just one?

That's what Niall thinks after a while of hanging out with Zayn, and finally treating him like a real human. 

It's the same Zayn thinks when he's no longer afraid of Niall. 

Did a light really change their minds?

They like to think it didn't, it just helped a bit. 

That's what they think when they kiss at the end of a tutoring session, and when they officially become boyfriend and boyfriend. 

They also like to think, they still got to have magic in it.


End file.
